This invention relates generally to reversing valves for power tools and more particularly to a method and apparatus for the control of pressure fluid supplied to a pneumatically operated hand held power tool for power output regulation.
In the past, power regulation for pressure fluid driven power tools have been accomplished by restricting the flow of pressure fluid supplied to the power tool or restricting the exhaust to back pressure the tool for reduced power. The restricting devices in general reduce power output of the tool even in the minimum restriction settings because the supply pressure fluid must still pass through the device on "full" power settings.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present reversing valves for power tools. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.